Liaisons
by Pryzeofsin
Summary: Rikku had found her niche, and things were going well for her, but now, 9 years after sin, someone comes back into her life and completely turns things upside down.


I step off the Celsius into the oppressive humidity of Besaid and groan. It may be 90 degrees year round at Home, but at least it was a "dry" heat. I pull my long blonde hair back off my back into a messy high bun and secured it with a piece of elastic. Long ago had I traded the braids and beads in favor of wearing my hair, which now fell well past my waist, down. Brother suddenly dashes past me, screeching something about not having seen Yuna in too long, and my mood perks up a bit. At least some things never change.

Unfortunately, it has been a long time for both of us. Much of the last six years had been spent rebuilding the our Home. I threw myself into learning how to be a leader to my people once my father steps down and haven't had much time to get away... in fact, this time it had been almost a year since we'd gotten together, with the exception of talking over the Sphere. Fortunately the solstice festival had been a a perfect excuse for me to get away.

I continue my trek down the beach, waving at the few people I recognize here and there. Suddenly a flash of yellow catches my eye and I recognize Tidus chasing after he and Yuna's 5 year old son, Braska, who is running towards me at full speed.

"IIIIIIKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Braska screams his nickname for me as he jumps into my arms. I catch him easily, however, his momentum sent me falling back into the sand.

"Hey there kiddo!" I laugh and hug him tightly, "I can't believe how big you are!"

He losenes his grip, his ocean blue eyes looking up at me happily, "We missed you!"

"I know kid, I'm sorry..." i ruffle his brown hair, "I've been trapped by adulthood..."

By this time Tidus joined us, still out of breath, "Hey Rikku... Sorry 'bout that... he wanted to come greet you here." He pulls Braska off me, tossing him up in the air before settling him against his side. Braska laughs happily and I starred up at them envioisly, the sudden onslaught of baby fever hitting me hard. I shake that thought off as soon as it hits me and pick myself up off the beach.

"No worries!" I laugh, brushing myself off, "I'm glad you did."

"We passed Brother along the way." Tidus says flatly turning back toward the path to Besaid, Braska still in his arms.

I roll my eyes falling into step next to him "Ugh, he's the worst..."

Tidus laughs, "Yah, kinda."

The small talk continues as we make our way to the village. Braska had gotten restless in Tidus' arms and had agreed to walk (calmly) with us the rest of the way. We arrive at the entrance and I can see Yuna and the others are already outside waiting in thr center of the village.

Braska takes off once again towards his mother but stops short of sending her flying back as he did me, "Mama! Iku is here finally!"

Yuna smiles and nods in agreement, "Finally!"

I roll my eyes and hug her tightly, "Yeah, yeah... sorry I've been busy being all responsible and stuff..." I tease.

She hugs me back, "You deserve a break every now and then..."

I step away from her and smile softly, "You know me, I never do anything half assed..."

"Don't say ass!" this from Braska at Yunas side.

I laugh, "Sorry kid."

"Yes, let's not pass on your bad habits to the child. " this comes from behind me and my heart skips a beat.

Auron. Yuna had sphered me and told me he was back about 5 months ago, but this is the first time I've actually seen him.

I turn to look at him, putting on my best fake angry face, but I almost go slack-jaw at the person I actually see before me. Gone is the normal "samurai" attire replaced with a simple white linnen shirt and loose fitting brown pants. His scar is gone too leaving perfect _pair_ of chocolatey brown eyes in its place.

I'm literally finding it hard to breathe. I never really imagined Auron looking so... normal, and it was doing nothing to aleviate the HUGE crush I had on him back in the day.

"Nice to see you too _Sir_ Auron." I try to sound harsh but my voice falters at the end. If he notices, he doesn't let it show, in fact, he was almost smiling.

Uuuuuuugghhhhh... This is not good.

"I see things really haven't changed much in 9 years..." He teases. God had it been that long already? The last few have just flown by.

 _You've changed,_ I want to say, but refrain. I need to get away from him and collect myself before I say something stupid in front of everyone, "Why would I change, I am perfect." I brag, striking my "Rikku" pose.

Tidus laughs from beside me. I turn to face him, both grateful and irritated by the distraction, "Hey, don't laugh. I'm serious..." of course i wasn't serious, but I pouted anyways crossing my arms over my chest.

I turn to Yuna, "Where am I staying? I need to grab my things from the Celsius." A perfect excuse to get away.

"The spare room in the Temple." A room inside _away_ from the heat and humidity... Cha-ching. Sure, i was a desert creature, but this Al Bhed had grown to greatly appreciate the air coolers we had been using at Home.

"Seems kinda sacrilegious." I reply.

She waves her hand in a 'pish posh' kinda way, "Those days are long gone... you know that..." Yes, I knew. Hatred towards the Al Bhed disappeared pretty much overnight after the defeat of sin, "I mean, look at Gippal!" she continued...

"No thank you." I scoff. I knew she meant him setting up shop at Djose, but the mere mention of his name puts me in a bad mood. To say our relationship ended badly was an understatement.

Yuna understood and laughed, "C'mon, lemme show you our new place. Tidus and Auron can grab your things."

"I'll help!" Braska cheered from next to Yuna once again taking off again back towards the ship.

"Damnit! I gotta getta leash for that kid!" Tidus said taking off after him.

I chuckle, watching them go, but in doing so meet Aaron's gaze again. His face is passive as always but he says, "It really is good to see you, Rikku."

My chest is tight again, "Yeah, you too..." I manage to reply.

He nods and turns, walking a normal pace in the direction Braska and Tidus had ran. I looked after him a few more seconds admiring how well the farplane had done him before turning and following Yuna, who had already begun the short trek to her hut.

This was going to be a very long 3 days.

* * *

Sooooo, Im back with a new Aurikku.

As with my last, this won't be terribly long... 5 or 6 chapters maybe.

I'm Writing it on my mobile phone, so please excuse any typos.


End file.
